Ivan (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introduction: '"Hello. My name is Ivan. It's very nice to meet you." *'Morning:' "Good morning, ____." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon, ____." *'Evening:' "Good evening, ____. You should get home before it gets too dark." 'Chat' *"There's always such a relaxing breeze here." *"Today is when I tutor children in the city. They're all such good kids. I love teaching them." *"I'm always surprised by the differences in the city. Even the children I tutor there are quite different from the children here." *"Thank you for your hard work. They recommend sweets when you're tired, but perfume can also be relaxing." *'Tutoring Cindy/Lauren:' "Cindy and Lauren are both good students." *'Bazaar day: '"There's a bazaar today. You have another hard day of work ahead of you." *'After shopping at the bazaar:' "*sigh*... Today was a little tiring." *'During a snowstorm:' "You look like you want to play outside. You seem like just one of the children." *'During a typhoon:' "There's a typhoon today... Days like this only remind me of painful memories..." *'After a storm:' "That was quite the weather we had yesterday. Weather like that is dangerous to go out in." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Women seem to want to marry someone out of a fairy tale. I don't understand it, personally." *'After you are married:' "How is married life? They do say that there's nothing more important than family." 'Gifts' *'Favorite: '"This is herb perfume. What? I can have it? Thank you very much. I really love how this perfume smells." *'Loved:' "What? Is this for me? Thank you very much." *'Disliked: '"Is this for me? Thank you very much..." *'Horror:' "Why would you give this to someone? There's nothing in this world I hate more. Don't give it to me again." *'When offered multiple gifts:' "Oh, I couldn't possibly accept anything more. Please give that to someone else." *'When offered a tool/rotten item:' "I'm really sorry, but I can't accept this. Please give it to someone else." 'Heart Lines' *'Black Heart:' "Is there something wrong, ____? Did you need something?" *'Purple Heart:' "What's the m atter, ____? Ah, you're here for Dirk?" *'Blue Heart: '"All of the books here were my father's. Many of them are difficult, but they're worth reading." *'Green Heart:' "Do you have any siblings? Dirk's my brother, but I raised him growing up. I still can't stop worrying." *'Yellow Heart:' "You have a stall in the bazaar, don't you? I want to be able to do something for this city like you have." *'Orange Heart:' "You're a very hard worker. I'm sure that everyone in town feels like they can depend on you." *'Red Heart: '"I feel so much more relaxed when I'm with you. You're so kind and generous.. and very thoughtful." 'Festivals' *'Before a festival begins: '"I've been looking forward to this festival." *'You win:' "Congratulations. I knew you would win." *'You lose': "Winning isn't everything." *'You don't compete/enter:' "I hope you enter next time." Flower Festival: *'When given a flower:' "Oh, for the Flower Festival? Thank you very much." *"It's so nice to give flowers to someone." Tea Festival: *"Thank you for today, ____." Spring Harmony Day: ' *'After you've given a Winter Harmony Day gift: "___, do you have a minute? Thank you very much for your Harmony Day gift. I wanted to return the favor today. Well, I should go. Take care. Winter Harmony Day: *"This is for...? Ah, that's right, today is Harmony Day. Thank you very much, ____." *'When you are married to somebody else: '"Oh, for Harmony Day. Thank you very much. But you should really be giving this to that special someone." Starry Night Festival: *'He invites you:' "The Starry Night Festival is tomorrow... Would you like to spend it together with me?" *'You accept:' "Fantastic. Please come to the cafe around 8 PM tomorrow. Well, I'm looking forward to tomorrow." *'You decline:' "I see... That's too bad." Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes